The story about Ed's first time wink wink
by KitsuneChild
Summary: This is a short, yet damn good story based off of a xanga role play Bewteen Edward Elric and a rather cute character named Aysu collins. Things get pretty hott pretty fast. Don't read if ya dont like detailed sex stories. P


The night was very still, the midnight darkness covering everything around them like a blanket. Random articles of clothing were scattered across the shadowed room. Edward Elric and Aysu Collins lay side by side, facing one another. "Are…you…. sure, Aysu?" Edward asked brushing a strand of light brown hair from his love's eyes. Aysu nodded slowly while breathing in deeply before she put her lips to his in a kiss. Ed returned her kiss, stroking her shoulder softly before carefully rolling onto her. " Aysu...If I end up hurting you, you tell me, got it? " Edward whispered sternly, looking into the ocean colored abyss of her eyes. Aysu smiled. " Ohh hush, like _you _could hurt me." She teased rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. Edward put his forehead to hers. " Aysu…please. I'm being serious." He said in a rather worried tone of voice. This was indeed Edward's first time…..experiencing something like this. He always tended to try and be anti social, come in contact with the lease number of people as he could. It seemed that everyone he ever got close to, he lost in some way or another. Trisha…Al…Maes…

Lyra…. He feared he'd loose this girl too.

" Heh." Edward looked down onto her bare flesh, glowing creamy white from the moonlight. " Well?..." Aysu poked him sounding rather impatient. " Relax!...this is my first time damnit this is all kind of…new." He replied blushing just slightly. Aysu, smiling, cupped his rosy cheeks in her palms and gently guided him down into a kiss. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of racing heart beats as he positioned himself in the right spot, his hips against hers. Aysu traced the bare flesh of his back with the tips of her nails, causing little shivers to run through his body as he pressed soft kisses on her neck. "Mhmnm.." Aysu purred as she tiled her head back to give him more skin to kiss.

The relationship they were in was definitely a confusing one. Love each other? Yes they did, But not in a romantic way. Aysu, Edward's long time friend was probably his best friend next to his little brother. It was rare to see Aysu sad, or crying. She was always so happy, perky, and loving even though she suffered greatly as a child. Edward envied her for that. Aysu was close to Ed like no one else could be. He wouldn't even be doing this with Winry and he's known her his whole life. The trust between the both ran deep. Both knew that if one needed help or guidance the other would be right there by their side no matter what happened.

A soft moan broke the silence of the night as Edward moved to kiss her breasts, arching up a little as well. " Shhush! Quiet down. Al's just in the other room!" Edward whispered in a hiss. "Remember that when your screaming my name in a few minuets." She sighed as he sweat dropped. "…Do people really get that loud?" Ed asked her almost like a little child. "You loose yourself in sex. It will be the most intense thing you've ever handled."

Aysu said combing his corn flower bangs from his eyes. "Aysu, I'm not all too sure about this." Edward admitted, looking away from her. Aysu felt he was serious so she couldn't make a snappy comeback. " If you do, you do, if ya don't, ya don't." She smiled up at him and kissed his forehead, stroking the back of his head in a comforting way. Ed closed his eyes and laid down onto her, resting his head on her chest. " I..I don't know." He whined slightly breathing in.

Aysu smiled and continued to stroke his hair. " Your so warm.." She whispered also closing her eyes, resting her head onto the silk pillow. Deciding to be an ass he grabbed the side of her rib cage with his cold auto-mail hand, grinning mischievously. "YYEEOOWW!" She squeaked sitting up rather fast." You….Fuck tard!" Aysu pushed him away as she tried to overcome the goose bumps covering her entire body. Edward snickered, feeling a little more aroused by her sudden action. "That was low, you ass. But I guess you would know a lot about being 'low' wouldn't you?" She teased snickering under her breathe. "That's it!" Ed shouted as he grabbed both of her wrists and held them together over her head with his auto-mail arm. The look on Aysu's face was even more priceless then the joke she just pulled. "….E…Ed?" Aysu asked. " I was just playi-…!" She gasped at his sudden grabbing of her chest. "And so am I." he said deviently as he began to suck on her neck, leaving little marks of love. Aysu moaned softly with pleasure as she arched herself into him. Edward grinned up at her, seeing that she enjoyed this he moved his tongue down her torso to a nipple where he suckled softly. " aghhmnm.." Aysu's breathing increased as she threw her head back, loving his touch.

Edward had no idea what the hell had gotten himself into him. His hormones were raging and he was enjoying every moment of this little event. His human instincts were driving him to do things he had never even thought of doing before. "S-Stop teasing…me damn you.!" Aysu shouted through grit teeth before Ed looked up at her, grinning sheepishly. Carefully he released her hands and almost immediately she flung herself onto him, straddling his waist grinding slightly. This time Edward was the one to moan softly as she kissed his neck and chest, nipping and kissing every inch of his flesh. Slowly, ohh so slowly she kissed down his rock hard abs, stopping at his navel.

Using her tongue she traced the rim of it making Ed's toes curl. Her touch was addicting and he wanted more. Continuing, she pressed a warm kissed to the spot perfectly in between his belly button and his crotch. Edward breathed in deeply as Aysu stopped and looked up at him waiting for a reaction and if he wanted to go farther. " …M-More…" He whispered as he breathed out. Aysu moved up slightly to kiss his lips solemnly before she moved back to the other side of the bed, trailing the tips of her fingers along his flesh as she went, making him quiver even more.

" You okay with this?" "Aysu asked, slightly worried that Ed and her would feel awkward around each other after this. Edward nodded his head as he took her soft hand within his, grasping it slightly. Aysu smiled, then after a few moments she bent her head down, while taking hold of his member in her other hand. He let out a quick gasp as he tensed up, forcing his eyes shut. She rubbed the bass of it, feeling it becoming firmer and harder as seconds went on. Then, hesitantly she lowered her head and flicked the top of his shaft with the tip of her tongue causing Ed to fly back against a pillow, letting out a loud moan. "uhmnh…Uhmhn...my…god**. Oh god!**" Edward could feel himself becoming painfully hard as Aysu's took his whole length into her mouth, sucking it hard as Edward's nails gripped into the bed sheets below them.

Aysu could feel his hand squeezing hers, applying more pressure with every new way she moved her tongue around his cock. She continued this as he sat up, wrapping his fingers in her fine brown locks. Aysu never passed up the chance to be deviant so right as his swollen member was about to release she stopped, licking the tip of it again before she let go. Edward glared at her, the mix of Pleasure stopped and there was only the uncomfortable pain of not being satisfied. " What…the **hell** are you… doing!" He snapped at her as she sat there, grinning evilly. "…Finish what you started!" Ed growled as he reached out to finish the job, himself. Aysu stopped him by pushing him onto his back. "Do you really think I would let you get something without..._begging _first? " She snickered, crawling onto his hot, sweaty body. Edward was getting pissed and he glared butter-scotch daggers at her. " …It….hurts!" He shouted in her face as she looked down at him, looking rather cute. " I know it does" She sang as she licked his cheek. "DAMN YOU, AYSU!" Edward struggled to throw her off in anger, before she did one last thing to make him utterly helpless. Aysu positioned herself right on his erected groin and helped him slide into her, letting out a gasping moan. Edward threw his head back unable to keep him from calling out her name once or twice. Aysu propped herself up, by putting her hands on his chest, tightening around his member causing him to scream out in pleasure again. Almost like instinct he rolled her over onto her back and thrusted hard within her, making her scream out this time. In and out he went, the beads of sweat drizzling down his face like rain. The rush of it all was amazing. Such pleasure… must be the exchange for the pain he felt as his limbs were torn from his body when he was little….er.

After a few minuets of this thrusting, him moving in her and her moving with him, Aysu came, making her warmer to his sensations. Seconds after that Edward had reached his climax and with a scream, released his seed into her warm body. Immediately afterwards he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily and shivering some. Aysu did the same only she had the energy to stroke his back comfortinly, in a way of letting him know he did well. She closed her eyes as he rolled off of her to lay next to her, taking her into his arms. Aysu closed her eyes satisfied nuzzling against his heated chest. The couple sat laid there enjoying each others warmth as the summer breeze through the window blew it giving them the cooling off they needed. "…That …was...awesome..." Being the only words Ed could speak in between pants.

Then there was a knock on the door, followed by an innocent familiar voice. " Brother? I heard you scream and I-….." Alphonse opened the door and stopped in the middle of his sentence seeing the two lay there naked, embracing each other. Both Edward and Aysu's stomachs dropped as they laid eyes on the tall suit of armor standing in the door way, staring at them.

"…………………….."

And that is the story on Ed loosing his virginity x3.


End file.
